TF-620 Nomad
|fgcolor= |image=Nomad SC2 GameOld1.jpg |create= |comiss= |early=2504 |last= |retired= |destroy= |race=Terran |faction= |type=Advanced engineering craft |propulsion= |max. speed= |length= |width= |height= |armaments=Auto-turret (deployable) |FTL=No |job=Mobile support and repair |command= |crew= |concattop= }} The TF-620 Nomad is a terran support craft. They have been said to "look like a floating construction crane that's been bent into a square."StarCraft II Preview ign.com Accessed August 13, 2007 Overview The nomad is a versatile craft which combines the functions of a light manufacturing center and observation post. A common sight amongst the colonies of the Fringe Worlds, the nomad is built to operate in all but the harshest climates. Although the nomad shares a number of common traits with the SCV (its smaller 'cousin'), the Nomad is a far more specialized and advanced engineering craft.2007-12-17. Nomad. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2007-12-17 Nomads are normally employed for first-line colony surveillance and protection duties against dangerous local life forms or climate events. These vehicles boast a wide array of sensors delicate enough to detect even cloaked or burrowed enemies. By deploying its two aft-mounted nano-welders, the nomad can construct a variety of small, semi-permanent defensive structures to meet various threats in a matter of moments. Several standard template constructions are available to the nomad, a popular example being the auto-turret. While in flight, working arms located at the rear of the craft retract into pods. The pods themselves can move along the side of the craft for repair or production.Toyama, Kevin. The Art of StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty (hardcover). Insight Editions, July 27, 2010. The Terran Dominion initially provided Nomads to give low-level protection to its most isolated outposts, typically manning them with local civilians as something akin to a volunteer fire truck or ambulance service. Over time the military support applications of the nomad have seen it deployed in escalating levels of conflict, gradually replacing the older and vastly costlier science vessel. Game Unit The Nomad was originally a terran unit in StarCraft II, but it was felt that it looked too low-tech for its role.2010, Starcraft 2: Terran Raven. Deviantart, accessed on 2011-07-20 It was thus later replaced by the Vulkan, later leading on into the Nighthawk and Raven.As another update that you guys will get at BlizzCon, the Vulkans are now updated as the 'Nighthawks' in the BlizzCon build. They have updated art to reflect this as well. Those going to BlizzCon, make note of the cool new movement animations added to several Terran air units. Karune. 2008-10-08. New Lurker and Vulcan Art. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-10-08.Speaking of the Nomad, it has actually gotten it's new art update, and a name update as well. It is now known as the Vulkan, and will be resigning down chaos at your expansions with its Auto Turrets. Karune. 2008-09-08. Ideas for NOMAD. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-09-08.Nomads, also now known as the Vulkan, is still a detector. Actually, it is probably the most powerful mobile detector in the game, considering it can also rapidly deploy a medley of Terran defenses used to both support an attack or raid the enemy. Karune 2008-09-17. Karune: do comsats still require much energy? Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-09-17. However, Nomad wreckages can be found on maps such as Blistering Sands and Desert Oasis, and doodads of Nomad wrecks can be used in the map editor.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II beta. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). March 25, 2010 The Nomad model can be found at the StarCraft II map editor.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II Map Editor. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). July 27, 2010 Nomad had the ability able to produce mine drones,Karune. 2008-02-08. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 29. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-02-08. but these were replaced by spider mines, which have since been replaced by the aforementioned Hunter-Seeker Missile ability. Nomad also used to have the following abilities: *'Nano-Repair'BlizzCon Statistics 2 Shacknews.Nomad starcraft-source.com Accessed August 13, 2007 **Starting ability **Cost: 75 **Hotkey: R **"Instantly repairs a friendly mechanical unit for 200 hitpoints." *'Defensive Matrix Field'BlizzCon Statistics 1 Shacknews. **Researched at: Tech Lab **Research Cost: 150 150 110 seconds **Hotkey: D **Research description: "Allows the Nomad to use the Defensive Matrix Field ability. Defensive Matrix Field creates a damage suppression field at target location which reduces all incoming damage by 50%." **Usage cost: Unknown The defensive matrix reduces incoming damage by 50% to all units within an area of effect,Zetaras Xal'Kurat. 2008-03-16. StarCraft 2 Korean and Chinese Build Summary. SC2 Blog. Accessed 2008-03-18. including enemy ones,Karune. 2007-10-15. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 17. StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-10-15. rather than the version used by the science vessel.Browder, Dustin. (Cavez) 2007-12-19. Nomad question. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-12-19. At BlizzCon 2007 the Nomad had a third unknown abilityBlizzCon Statistics 1 Shacknews. that needed to be researched.BlizzCon Statistics 2 Shacknews. *'Seismic Thumper' The Seismic Thumper was a Nomad ability which was not available in the BlizzCon 2008 build. It slowed down ground units by 50% and prevented zerg from burrowing."Folks also got to experiment with a few of the latest units and special powers, including the protoss mothership’s new enemy-incapacitating vortex ability and the terran nighthawk’s seismic thumper, which slows down foes and prevents zerg units from burrowing underground. StarCraft enthusiasts also received a special surprise in their goody bags -- a beta key that will grant access to the upcoming StarCraft II beta when it begins." BlizzCon 2008: Day One Wrap-Up. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-10-17.The Seismic Thumper is no longer in the multiplayer game, but was originally dropped on the battlefield, which slows all units within it's radius by 50% (including friendlies). The only way to stop it was to destroy the Seismic Thumper itself. Karune. 2008-10-20. Karune: Molecular Displ. & Seismic Thumper? Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-10-20. Notes *Blizzard began work on a game called Nomad shortly after they completed StarCraft''Mike Morhaime, Phoenix995. 2008-10-11. Blizzcon 2008 Interview Mike Morhaime. ''Youtube. Accessed 2008-11-30. (according to some sources, development began during that of StarCraft).2018, Blizzard’s Project Nomad was partially eaten by StarCraft. PC Gamer, accessed on 2018-10-08 *When viewed in the map editor, texture files for the Nomad's portrait have user interface icons on one of its screens. The icons are for the Lift-Off, Load, Lockdown, Cloak, and Maelstrom abilities from the original StarCraft, and the Hercules dropship's Rapid Deployment ability from Wings of Liberty. *The Nomad's model was reused by the port junker.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Cutthroat (in English). 2010-07-27. References Category:Terran starship classes Category:Canceled StarCraft II Terran units